


Shiroi no Yoru

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hypothermia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-19
Updated: 2004-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome falls victim to hypothermia, can Inuyasha save her? My first blanket scenario!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiroi no Yoru

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very old and is during the time I had a bad habit of throwing random Japanese words in my works. Fics with this problem will eventually be revised and have them removed, right now I'm still focused on moving all my stories from FF.N and organizing everything. 
> 
> Blanket Scenario is a old term for a fanfic where characters end up in a situation where they are trapped in a snow storm and one character cares for another who falls victim to the cold temperatures.
> 
> I thought this Fiction up from reading bunch of blanket Scenario’s. By Suzume Aki, Inu's Tenshi, Queen Ali B, That Nanda, Shikumi, Kitten Kisses, SilentMourning, C-Chan the Neko Mastermind and Icka M. Chif, I guess you can call this my own little Inuyasha blanket scenario.

_Chikusho_ Inuyasha cursed in his mind as he trudged thought the blanket of thick white snow, Kagome was behind him carrying her large yellow back pack, , earlier that day Sango and her Youkai-Neko Kirara had gone back to her village to tend to the graves of her father and fellow demon exterminators, they had decided to meet Sango were they were headed close to the next jewel shard was, later on the storm had caught them by surprise and Kagome and Inuyasha had lost Miroku and little Shippo in the blowing wind and snow.

Inuyasha turned to the girl in back of him, “Will you hurry up ama!” he shouted getting an angry look from her, “I’m going as fast as I can!” she yelled speeding up her pace of walk, “shoujou wa baka…” Inuyasha growled, his ears were really starting to hurt from the cold and the wind blowing at them was making his head hurt. Night had fallen a half hour ago making it colder in the thick forest of trees, shadows came out in the light of the silver full moon as the wind picked up around the young girl and the Hanyou in front of her.

Kagome was starting to get very cold to were her legs and feet didn’t want to work anymore, she looked ahead to were Inuyasha was, he was walking as if the blowing wind and freezing cold weather didn’t bother him and since he was half demon it most likely didn’t, she often wondered during there long travels if Inuyasha even got as tired as they all did by the end of all that walking, since she rarely saw him sleep after them, she guessed he didn’t, _He can really make you feel guilty about being Ningen …_ she thought, little did she know Inuyasha was freezing himself.

_Kami I hate this!_ Inuyasha thought as his bare feet began to get numb to the point were he could not even feel the ground under them, his little dog ears were flatted to his head blocking the blowing snow from getting into them, his hair was blowing all over and his fire rat gi was hardly any help at all, he stopped for a second to smell the air, thought the smell of crisp winter snow and air he smelt Kagome’s sweet scent, the smell of honey and Sakura blossoms, but there was something extra mixed with it, it smelt like turnips that had gone bad, the smell of sickness was on her, _Great she’s sick!_ Inuyasha thought as he was about to turn around his sharp hearing picked up a sound-

***Thump***

Before he even turned around Kagome fell to the snow covered ground with her pack pushing her further under the freezing snow, Inuyasha gold eyes grew wide with worry as he ran over to the fallen Miko, he looked at her sprawled form on the ground, he kneeled down and picked her up feeling her ice cold skin against his hands and arms, he noticed that her face was very pale with a light shade of blue, her breathing was raspy and her lips were much bluer then her pale skin, her hair almost looked like his own by how much snow had fallen on it. He placed his hand on her neck and felt her pulse, it was a little weak but was there, he thought, he pulled her pack off her back and threw it on his shoulder and ran off into the cold blizzard to find some kind of shelter.

***10 minutes later***

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could, the snow was up to his thighs making it hard even for him to run very fast with the half frozen girl in his arms, his ears were ringing from the blowing wind, his eyes began to sting from the snow blowing into them making his vision blurry and his eyes tear up making them burn even more from the cold wind, he finally saw a black blob in front of him and ran as fast as his half frozen feet and legs could allow him. He ran up to what he could make out now as an old abandon cabin and wrenched the frozen door open and stepped inside, the inside was bare and empty except for a old pile of wood, a stone fireplace and a worn wooden bed with a moss stuffed mattress and pillow at the back of the room in the right corner.

Inuyasha slammed the door closed to keep the cold out and walked over to the bed and placed Kagome on it and placed her yellow pack on the floor next to the bed and went over to the fire place, he picked up a few old logs and placed them on the stand in the place, he went over to Kagome’s pack and rummaged thought it trying to find the steel and flint she used to make a fire every night, he found them and went over to the fire place and made a fire best he could adding more wood making the fire as big as possible, when he felt it was warm enough he turn his attention to Kagome.

She was shivering violently making the Hanyou frantic with worry and panic, he moved the bed closer to the fire and started to rub the girls limbs to get her blood moving, she soon stopped shivering and layed quietly on the bed, “I can’t keep this up, there has to be another way to keep her warm” he said to himself walking back to Kagome’s pack and rummaging thought it, there were text books, things for cooking, candy for Shippo of course, a packet of what Kagome had told him once were pain killers, he only saw her take them when she had a painful injury or during that time of the month when he smelt blood on her, he would never understand why he smelt blood on her at that time since he never saw a wound on her, the blood always smelt old not fresh like a cut or something like that.

He found the emergency kit Kagome kept in case one of the members of there group got something far worse then a nasty shoulder injury or a slightly deed cut, this was more for something like a broken leg, illness or something around those areas, he pulled it out and opened it, inside he found a big white book that had big bold Japanese characters on the front that read: Illnesses: There symptoms and cures. “Finally, something I can use!” He said and flipped around the book looking for something that would help him out, he found a page that caught his eye.

“Hy…hypothermia?” He read looking at the top of the page and read on “Hypothermia, Cold Exposure, caused by extreme cold and Low Body Temperature, sounds like what Kagome has” He said to himself and read the symptoms, “Drowsiness, weakness and loss of coordination, cold and pale skin, uncontrollable shivering and slowed raspy breathing and low heart beat, sounds like she has this.” He said, she did smell sick before she fell and she was cold, and that shivering attack were sure signs of this hypothermia thing, he read the last part of the page, “If not treated promptly, lethargy, cardiac arrest, shock, and coma can set in. Hypothermia can even be fatal.”, That last part scared the daylights out of the Hanyou, there was no way this was going to be fatal to Kagome while he was around he would make sure of it, even thought he didn’t know what those other things were that came with the illness. Inuyasha turned to the page of how to help cure it.

1\. If symptoms of hypothermia are present, especially confusion or changes in mental status quickly call your local emergency number.

Inuyasha had no idea what this meant so he skipped down to the next one.

2\. Take the person inside to an area at room temperature and cover him or her with warm blankets. If going indoors is not possible, get the person out of the wind and use a blanket to provide insulation from the cold ground. Cover the person's head and neck to help retain body heat.

“Ok, I took her inside so I need a blanket” He said to himself, he walked over to her pack and found a fluffy pink blanket, _What is with this Onna and the color pink?!_ he thought and wrapped it around her body like the picture in the book showed and went to the next step.

3\. Once inside, remove any wet or constricting clothes and replace them with dry clothing.

Inuyasha almost threw the book half across the room with that one, his face was redder then the ripest apple and his golden eyes were as wide as frying pans, “I…I have to…oh kuso….” He cursed stuttering and swallowing hard, “Good thing Miroku isn’t here…” he said to himself, the last thing he wanted was for that dirty minded monk to see Kagome like that, _Kagome is definitely going to osuwari me till my back brakes when she wakes up…_ he thought, but she could sit him all she wanted when she woke up for all he cared, right now only her well being was the important thing on his mind.

He walked over to the sleeping girl and unwrapped the blanket from her, he swallowed hard again and peeled her wet shirt off with his eyes closed, he then removed her sopping wet skirt and pulled her dripping shoes off and pulled off her socks, when he was done all she had on was her underwear and some weird looking stretchy cloth around her chest, he then looked thought her pack and found no extra cloth since she only packed two pieces of clothing and the other one had been burned and covered in dirt in the last battle with a strong fire demon who had the power of seven jewel shards, it was a rather nasty battle, they had all come out of it burned, dirty and down right exhausted, but they defeated the fire demon and gotten seven jewel shards much to Inuyasha’s and everyone’s delight.

He did the only thing he could do, he pulled off the fire rat gi that was now dry from him being near the fire and clothed Kagome in it, to Inuyasha she looked like a female version of himself in his human form with his gi on, _She is Bishoujo…_ he thought and blushed deeply, he did have feeling for the girl but could not bring the words out, he was what you could call very shy about it, and he was pretty sure he didn’t do a good job at hiding his feelings since every time Kagome got very close to him he would blush like crazy and would start to not act like himself making Kagome give him a curious look. It was not that he had feelings still for Kikyo, no she was gone and he had accepted this, he only wanted to put her restless spirit to rest and nothing more.

He rung the water out of all of Kagome’s cloths and put them near the fire to dry, he didn’t put them to close, that last thing he needed was for the cloths to catch fire and burn the cabin down leaving them with no shelter at all. He then wrapped the blanket around her again and turned to the book.

4\. Warm the person. If necessary, use your own body heat to aid the warming.

He blushes fifty shades of red at this, he really didn’t have a say in this, it was either do it or Kagome would only get worst and he hated seeing her sick, he walked over to her and took the blanket off again and wrapped it around him and Kagome, he was after all only wearing the under cloths he wore under his fire rat gi, he then wrapped his arms around Kagome and lad his head on hers with his cheek on her raven black hair, breathing deeply drinking in her scent, he held her closer to his body, after all that he went thought he was exhausted, and Kagome’s scent was so comforting and relaxing that he fell asleep in seconds flat.

***Next morning***

Kagome woke up with a bit of a start, the first thing she noticed was that she was in a house, the second thing was that all she had on was her underwear, bra and Inuyasha’s gi, _Inuyasha?_ she turned over to see the dog demon in question fast asleep next to her wearing only his under cloths, his silver white hair fanned out behind him, his breathing even and deep, his cute little dog ears swerving around to what he was dreaming. Kagome’s mind began working and she soon remembered what happened the other day, well a little of it, she remembered being very cold and then things going black.

_I must have blacked out from the cold…_ She thought, she then spotted her heath book on the floor close by, she had brought it along in case of a serious situation coming up and she didn’t know what to do, it was opened to the page on how to treat a victim of Hypothermia, she put two and two together and smiled, _He must have took care of me…_ she thought smiling leaning into Inuyasha, the boy next to her stirred a little and held her closer to his body, his little puppy ears twitching a little, feeling bold she reached a hand up and began petting the dog demons ears stimulating a low purr from the Hanyou making Kagome giggle _To Kawaii!_ she thought giggling again.

_This has to be a dream…_ Inuyasha thought sleepily, he was half asleep wit his eyes closed; he felt something soft gently petting his ears making him purr, he remembered his mother use to pet his ears when he was upset, he inhaled deeply and smelt Kagome’s flower honey scent close to him, he sighed and snuggled closer to her purring louder and leaning into her fingers.

Kagome was a little surprised of Inuyasha coming closer to her as she moved a little to get to his ears better, “Kagome?” Inuyasha said softly opening his eyes half way slowly, Kagome looked down at him and saw only sleepy contentment in his eyes before the good feeling of having his ears subsided for a second for him to noticed just how close he was to Kagome and he pulled away blushing so deeply that the red color matched his fire rat gi, his golden eyes were wide with embarrassment and surprise, but also worry about what Kagome was going to say about there *clears throat* being in the same bed.

“Um…Kagome this isn’t what it looks like!” Inuyasha said retreating his arms probably faster then he could run his face getting redder if it was possible, Kagome just smiled making Inuyasha relax a little, “Calm down Inuyasha I’m not going to “O” word you” she said, Inuyasha relaxed fully, he expected her to be anger then a steel wasp and Osuwari him until the crater in the ground was thirty feet deep at lest he won’t be tending to a very bad back like he always did when she over did the Osuwari command.

Kagome then had a worried look on her face, “Gomen nasai…”, Inuyasha looked puzzled, “Why are you apologizing ka?” he asked with a innocent look to his boyish face, “About your ears, I know you hate people touching them…” she said looking guilty, “It’s ok” he said blushing a little, “I kind of liked it…” he said blushing more, “Oh?” Kagome said playfully and rubbed his ears again, his eyes closed half way as a low purr escaped his lips, Kagome felt something move under the blanket and looked down to see Inuyasha’s leg kicking lightly like a dog getting his tummy scratched, Kagome held in her giggles as she petted the dog demons ears. Before Inuyasha knew what he was doing his lips were on hers with his arms around her waist, Kagome was a little shocked but returned the kiss and rubbed his ears a little harder making him moan, sadly the moment was shattered by a loud yell…

“KAGOME!!!!!!!” A high pitched voice came from outside, Inuyasha growled in his mind and pulled away from Kagome just as the door opened letting in the sun light in, “Kagome what are you and Inuyasha doing in the same bed ka?” Shippo asked, Miroku was next to speak, “I’m glad that you and Inuyasha are ok Lady Kagome” Miroku started calmly before a innocent yet mischief filled smirk graced his lips, “Thought I am surprised that you two would do something like this”, Kagome just stared in belief before a very annoyed Hanyou grabbed the closest thing next to him which happened to be the heath book on the floor and threw it having it hit the monk square in the face while Inuyasha was shouting every foul word known to Youkai and Ningen alike.

Kagome sighed, another normal morning in Feudal Japan….that is if you leave out the whole fluffy Kagome and Inuyasha moment….

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese Key:
> 
> Chikusho: Damn, Damnit 
> 
> Ama: Bitch
> 
> Shoujou wa Baka: Idiot girl
> 
> Wa: Can be used as a noun like “no”
> 
> Faku: Fuck
> 
> Youkai-Neko: Demon Cat
> 
> Hanyou: Half Demon
> 
> Ningen: Human
> 
> Kami: God
> 
> Sakura: Cherry Blossoms
> 
> Miko: Priestess, female priest
> 
> Onna: Woman
> 
> Kuso: Shit
> 
> Osuwari: Sit (I think any die heart Inuyasha fan would know this word)
> 
> Bishoujo: A beautiful girl
> 
> Kawaii: Cute
> 
> Gomen nasai: Means sorry, other words you can use are Gomen and Gomen ne.
> 
> Ka: Used at the end of a sentence to make it a question.
> 
> Baka: idiot 
> 
> Gaki: Brat
> 
> Youkai: Demon


End file.
